1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in locks, more particularly to automotive-door locks. Still more particularly the invention relates to improvements in automotive-door locks which employ a combination of lock elements, at least one of which is movable, to automatically accomplish such locking.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Present construction embodies a combination of a door button release, a key cylinder and an inside push button lock to perform a locking action for the purpose of securing a vehicle and/or its contents against theft. One type of known construction requires use of the key cylinder to lock the door of the vehicle when the operator leaves said vehicle unattended. Other types of known construction permit locking by means of either the push button or the key when the operator leaves the vehicle unattended.
A disadvantage of these types of known construction is that locking is not automatic and that often the vehicle is left unlocked because the lock must be actuated by a key or, in certain instances, by means of the inside push button. The extra effort required by the vehicle operator to perform these simple tasks is often too burdensome and, as a result, millions of dollars worth of vehicles and goods stored in vehicles are stolen each year.